Shihara - し腹
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: Reborn into the Aburame clan... during the Warring Clans Period. May feature other clans in the future.


A/N: So I read a few fanfictions out there about the Warring Clans period. But all of them are about being an Uchiha or Senju. Whether it was a serious or romantic one, it didn't really matter since most of them were pretty well written. And although my writing skills aren't really up to par but here's my take.

There's been some thoughts about these fanfictions: Its always about some OC clan or one of the Senju or Uchiha clans. What about one of the other Canon clans? Where are they? What are they doing? How were they truly like before conforming to the ways of Konoha, a civilization with totally different views on life.

Have you noticed the weird makeup Tsume Inuzuka has going on? It could be a weird quirk of the Inuzuka or it could be her effort to fit in and be more feminine. I know there are parts in Naruto where Tsume is seen being domestic and wearing a pink apron in flashbacks and stuff but she just looks so misplaced that I think she just wears it around the house just for kicks.

And I get the feeling that even at that age Kiba could have been cooking for himself. Just the way the Inuzuka are shown in Naruto I get the feeling that there's a lot of equality but also a lot of dog eat dog mentality (Independence), where in their pack mentality they have a strong sense of camaraderie and strongly against meaningless death. Where they really know how to party and go wild, but also know how to know themselves and their own limits. Where the concept of having a childhood while you can still enjoy but knowing that the fun needs to end. Kishimoto could have just been using Kiba the loudest to get the point across during the Chunin exams. Whether that part of his characterization was on purpose or not its still there.

Except for Kiba but that's because he's a little sheltered.

I get the feeling that if the Inuzuka were a more ambitious clan like the Uchiha, and if Kiba was more personally motivated beofre becoming a genin, plus somehow being a girl, still could have been the Rookie of the year instead of Sasuke. Its like seriously why is there a rookie of the year, than Kunoichi being mentioned? I think if Kiba wasn't so flashy with his ninjutsu and smoke bombs he could have been a more taijutsu ninja. I mean look at his clan. His mom and sister look like bodybuilders with boobs and hips attached. They could have whooped any of their male counterparts in Taijutsu except for Gai. That there's a reason why Tsume is the only woman Clan Head. That the Inuzukas have bunch of heirs that duke it out. That the only reason Hinata and Hanabi were heirs only because of the whole Branch and Main thing getting in the way of Neji a male relation from getting the spot.

Plus I think Kiba unconsiously realized that the outside world isn't like being coddled by the clan and being a kid just can't last forever, and yes he's really brash and annoying and immature but I think he really didn't want to grow up. Growing up in his clan, there wasn't really any sense of urgency, at least from his mom.

Well anyway, thanks for reading my really long author's note on some theories. And don't worry that I'm starting in a different clan, we'll get to see the Inuzuka's and their inner workings eventually. For now though we'll all get to see the way I portrayed this bunch of these maybe stoic people and all in their eccentric glory.

I'm sorry for the really long author's note but thanks for reading!

* * *

I died and was reincarnated into the Naruto Universe.

And how did I found out about it?

Was it the famous fanfiction-wise OMG one of my parents is wearing a Konoha/Suna/Kiri Hitai-ate! in the house!? Where in canon practically every home setting you see a ninja in is one with their hitai-ate off...Except for the Hyuugas but yea the only time you see a Branch member without their hitai-ate is when they're dead.

No one really wants to mix work and home together, never mind a people who kill for a living. They might have a bunch of weapons 'lying around' the house and they might be perpetually paranoid but seriously: Do businessmen wear their monkey suits on their days off?

Hell no.

So there was no scene where as a semi-blind baby, I saw one of my new parents with a hitai-ate which threw me a bone. Nor did we live in a building with _the perfect angle_ to view the cliff with a bunch of Hokage heads on it from my new windows. Which where I was living there weren't any anyway.

I really should have seen it earlier. With their weird fashion sense. Their weird hobbies. I just thought that I was born in an alternate universe where people lived underground...

And no I wasn't born into ROOT, either.

* * *

Instead I was born into the Aburame Clan. During. The. Warring. Clans. Period.

* * *

So how exactly did I found out all of that?

I was around two years old, finally learning to walk without falling over too much. At first I had thought that I was born an orphan because of how many babies there were, all kept together, but I soon realized that there were people other than the normal caretakers coming into the nursery.

As time went by I picked up a few key words here and there. I call it a nursery because it is one. The other people called it that. The really big room where the clan keeps all of their children.

From time to time the parents of the other children came in to check on their kids. And so did mine.

Although I didn't see my mother...

But seriously there was even this one time where my brand new father picked me up. All in his trench coat and sunglasses glory. How did I not see the Aburame written all over that? Its not like it was bright under the strangely flickering florescent lights...

* * *

Anyway when I was two or at least I think I was two since I had no way to gauge the seasons. I snuck past all the caretakers which were just a bunch of slightly older kids and set off to explore my new world.

Remember that I still hadn't realized where or when exactly it was that I was born. So here I was going around exploring, in my cute high collared onesie and tiny tinted glasses. Older people would glance at me once in a while but they didn't stop me. I was kinda tall for a two year old so maybe they thought I was a kid on my way to do chores or something?

And before I knew it I was in a darker...tunnel with sort of doorways covered with curtains. I guess I'm in a row of private quarters?

So that meant that earlier I was on some sort of underground public highway. Hmm, this place seems like one really big underground village to me. It kind of reminded me of a really humongous apartment complex. Again I thought it was a higher possibility that I was reborn into a dystopian future where everyone lived underground.

But then a swish and loud stumbling pulled me out of my musings. The end of the cloth door even tickled the end of my nose and out came someone stumbling, clearly drunk. Mumbling something about getting more sake under his breath.

Later I would learn that its impossible for an Aburame to get drunk unless you bribe or get your own kikaichu to partake in sake and get dead drunk before you, yourself can become intoxicated. Or else you'll be sober no matter how much you down.

It took me to a moment notice that he was practically naked, nothing on but some boxers. At least I thought they were boxers until some of it sort of... dripped off. And then lazily flew back on...

 _That low, subdued **hum** in the air._

Then it came to me. An epiphany. The high collars. The suspiciously hooded trench coats. The freaking patented Aburame sunglasses.

The Kikaichus covering this drunk host's butt...

I'm in the Naruto-verse. In an Aburame's miniture body. A race of people who offer up their newborn baby's bodies up to their symbiotic bug-nins. Their partners that are much like the Inuzuka's ninkens but are in so many ways definitely and vastly not. Inuzuka ninja and those buffed up puppy dogs are separate and Aburame's and their _companions_ are not.

Which means I already have a hive of bugs living -crawling- under my skin.

I started to freak out but before I could really get into it there was this hum in the air.

It froze me, making me think that maybe the drunk thought it was a great idea to dance naked on top of a cloud of Kikai or something.

Just as I noticed that the hum in their air was actually coming from me, _underneath my own skin._

 _Please. Please,_ don't let them suddenly burst out from underneath my skin.

 _Causing skin to break and peal back._

They didn't but something equally disturbing but thankfully much less disgusting happened.

 _A call..._

 _ **This one senses fluctuations in this one's host's body chemical composition indicating a emotional disturbance.**_

 **Assessing the situation for possible dangers to host body.**

 **None found.**

 **Accessing Genetic Memory...**

 **Section: 5 : What to do when your human is acting strange.**

 **File: 2 : Has your human child fallen down and is leaking various fluids?**

 **Not Applicable to Situation**

 **File: 29 : Is your human going through hormonal imbalances in the case of puberty? In which all humans must tediously go through.**

 **...**

 **Not Applicable at This Time.**

 **File: 3 : What to do with a lost child**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ahem.**

 **Are you lost?**

"Uh.."

Oh, Shit. Oh, Fuck! Oh, flying beetle's fucks.

"Yea.." I answered without preamble, not at all concerned with the voice in my head talking to me.

Actually I was freaking out but details, details. And freaking bugs under my own skin.

Fuck it. I never had anything against the Aburame clan, heck I always thought that they were underrated but that was behind the wall. Not when I was fucking stradling it.

but then it struck me. Where were we? And why weren't we in Konoha? Why were there so many Aburame? Or is it some statistical mistake of watching the lives of the Aburame through an anime?

I think... that I'm confused as fuck nevermind having the voice at the back of my head not actually being at the back of my head just makes me insane doesn't it?


End file.
